Many types of devices require a user to physically engage the device in some manner in order to induce a state change in the device. For example, a lock on a secured door or cabinet can utilize a security device to unlock the secured door or cabinet. For example, a user may wear a security badge that communicates with the security device to allow access to and unlock the secured door or cabinet. Typically, the user may swipe the security badge proximate a badge reader to unlock the door. However, this technique to unlock the secured door or cabinet requires the user to perform additional inconvenient motions with the security badge. For example, if the user is not wearing the security badge, they may have to physically search their pockets or retrieve the security badge from their wallet. Then, the user must physically place the security badge in proximity of the badge reader. This can take additional time and, if the user is in a hurry, can slow the user down. Other types of devices require the same, similar or additional physical engagement to induce a state change in the device.